The present invention is generally directed to coils for construction and, more specifically, to a rebar installation system for use with coils or reinforcement cages.
Typically, reinforced coils tend to be used during construction to reinforce concrete posts. For example, a hole can be drilled, the reinforced coil placed therein and then concrete poured thereover to provide a reinforced concrete caisson, post, or pier. Conventionally, the iron spirals can be anywhere from 15 to 130 feet (or even longer) and multiple spirals can be inserted into drilled holes (once the straight rebar is attached to reinforce the coil) generally end to end to form much longer lengths. When coils are generally attached end to end there is typically a period of overlap of the spirals of a specified length and also an overlap of a portion of the rebar. That is, the rebar may also extend beyond the end of a spiral to facilitate the rebar being connected to the adjacent spiral. The iron spirals can have a diameter from anywhere from 2 to 14 feet or more.
In the past, reinforced coils have been constructed by rolling a single piece of rebar through bending equipment to produce a spiral of a desired diameter, pitch, and length. Then six or so workers must each support each straight rebar piece while the supported rebar is tied to the spiral using steel tie wire. Those straight rebar pieces that must be held above the lower quarter points (points above four o'clock and eight o'clock) along the inside of the coil can be difficult to hold in place and the work is backbreaking and labor intensive.
It may be advantageous to provide rebar installation system that avoids the need for so many workers, that simplifies the installation of rebar, and which facilitates more efficient securing of rebar in position in the coil for securing thereto.